Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-user communication, such a conference call or message board.
Background of the Related Art
Multi-user communications and media are becoming increasingly important in the way many businesses are run. For instance, some businesses hold user forums to assist in solving customer problems or hold conference calls among employees to address internal processes. These forms of multi-user communications are critical to running an effective business and they are becoming increasingly impromptu rather than scheduled.
One potential problem with such multi-user communications is that participants with the most experience and knowledge may be overshadowed or prevented from making a significant contribution by participants that are less experienced. For various participants, there can be significant time and difficulty involved in determining which contributions have a higher probability of success. While assigning a moderator to control individual contributions can be helpful, the moderator may not know which participant has the most experience or knowledge on a particular topic.